I Swear I didn't know
by cillanasky
Summary: Breaking Dawn, AU, Jacob didn't come back before the wedding, and never imprinted, what happens when fate catches up with him 8 years later. **ONE SHOT**


**Title:** I swear… I didn't know…**  
Rating: **T**  
Characters: **Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Bella**  
Summary:** Breaking Dawn, AU, Jacob didn't come back before the wedding, and never imprinted, what happens when fate catches up with him 8 years later. **ONE SHOT** **  
Notes:** Another what if scenario, this time if Jacob never met Renesmee, until later on in life.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I'm just playing in its sandbox

**I swear… I didn't know…**

**Jacob POV**

It all started when I calmed down after being on the run for 6 years.

Bella's choice left me with a broken heart and wishing I was not human. I didn't go to see her get married to that leach, I didn't even come home for her and that bloodsuckers fake funeral – apparently they 'died' in a small plane crash and their bodies were never found.

But as time went on I was starting to get sick of being a wolf and it was like what Leah said – it wasn't like I'd imprinted on Bella and she had made her choice. It was time to go home and rebuild my life, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

So I went back and finished high school… and to my surprise I did well enough to get a scholarship into several colleges, needless to say my dad was thrilled.

I decided to go to a college well away from La Push, away from all the bad memories, and that was where I met Vanessa Masen.

I was minding my own business waiting for my world history class to begin, when to my surprise somebody sat down next to me - most of the college students avoid me because I intimidate the guys and scare many of the girls – so I looked over my shoulder to see who sat down next to me.

"I hope you don't mind," She said, softly. "But everywhere else is full."

Well that's what I think she said, because as soon as I made eye contact with her warm chocolate eyes my heart took off and anchored itself to her, I imprinted.

I decided to take things slow with her so I didn't scare her away, so I didn't tell her about the shape shifting and the imprinting until I thought she was ready to hear it. When she did hear the truth, to my utter shock it didn't even faze her, when I asked her about it she said that she was a believer of myths and legends, I couldn't believe I gotten so lucky with my imprint.

There was only one issue with our relationship - her parents. She wouldn't let me talk to her family, no matter how many times I asked her, no matter how many times I told her that I could handle overprotective parents – she still said no.

But other than the parent issues, our relationship continued to the point that we were starting to sleep with each other, I know we should have been using protection, but she was my imprint it wasn't like we were going to be screwing around with anyone else.

Then one day Nessie called me sounding startled and freaked out, so I rushed over to her dorm to find out she was pregnant with our first child.

It wasn't like we didn't talk about having children, but Nessie had told me that she wasn't sure that she could even get pregnant – it was a miracle that her parents had conceived her.

I wasn't mad at her, I was thrilled, but that didn't stop her tears from flowing.

"Jacob, I need you to go home to La Push." Nessie told me, after she cried herself out. "My dad and one of my aunt's might come here and try to kill you when they find out I'm having your child."

"I can look after myself, Ness," I replied. "You know that."

"I can't put you at risk, Jake," Nessie smiled sadly at me. "Please trust me and go home. I will meet you in Forks one week from now."

"Wait you're leaving now?" I was freaking out now.

"Yes, my grandfather's a doctor, he's going to want to check me out and see if I'm okay."

"Why don't you go to one of the local doctors?" I asked, desperate for her to stay.

"I don't trust them," was the reply. "And since when did you start sounding like my father?"

Needless to say I was going home to La Push the next day.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I felt bad not telling Jake about who my family really was, because I already knew what type of relationship he and my mother had before I was born. I was afraid that he would completely freak out, that's why I told him to go home to La Push a wait for me there, because after I told my parents and found out what type of baby I was having I was going to La Push to have the baby with him, and in that time I hoped I could find a way to break the news on who my family was to him gently.

I got out of the taxi and looked up at my current home hoping my dad wasn't there, because I didn't want him finding out about my relationship with Jacob Black or about the baby we were having together before I'd talked to mum and grandpa Carlisle about it. I didn't tell them I was coming home, the last time I was here I had a massive fight with my parents about me getting out and seeing the world on my own, now I was back home before I planned, and they were going to know something was wrong, but if my family got over protective again, I was going to go up and ask the wolves for permission to live in La Push with them for a while, the baby was Jake's after all, they had as much say in the baby's fate as my family did.

So I was listening hard for dad and thinking about random trivia to try and block his mind reading ability as I opened the front door.

My luck wasn't in Dad was home, and Carlisle was at work. Esme, Jasper and Alice was also in the room, Alice was talking about going back to Forks very soon for reasons unknown. Rosalie and Emmett were in their bedroom doing who knows what to each other.

Mum ran to the door and greeted me before I could get the door closed "Renesmee?" she asked, as she hugged me, "What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you home so soon?"

"Mum, can I talk with you privately?" I asked, after I greeted my family. "Without mind reading father's listening in?" Dad looked hurt that did want to talk to him straight away, "It's a girl thing, dad," I reassured him. "I will tell you later, I promise, it's just I want to talk to Mum first okay?"

Dad still didn't look too happy, "Hey Jasper, didn't you say that you wanted to go hunting?" Alice asked her mate, "Edward has just volunteered to go with you, right now." She gave dad a look that dared Dad to argue with her.

"Fine," Dad growled at his sister. Then he turned to me, "I'll go, but I want to know what you're hiding from me when I get back, come on Jasper." He left with Jasper in tow.

After Alice told us that Edward was out of listening range, Mum asked me what I wanted to tell her, so I did using my special talent that I was born with. I give her the edited version of her former best friend's relationship with me.

Mum to her credit, didn't interrupt me, but the way he body went so still made me think Jake was going to be in huge trouble when she saw him again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bella?" Alice echoed.

"It's Jacob." My Mother whispered.

Rosalie and Emmett stopped what they doing, upstairs, "What about the dog?" Rosalie called down to us. Other than my parents, Rosalie is the most protective member of me in my family… She was going to as pissed as dad was going to be when Mum finishes telling them about Jake.

"He has been going to the same collage that Renesmee been going to." Mum continued, her voice starting to rise.

"So?" Rosalie replied, "What's that got to with Renesmee?"

"He imprinted on her!" Mum shrieked, "That Dog imprinted on my daughter, and it gets worse."

There was thud upstairs and Rosalie (fully clothed thankfully) appeared in the living room, "How could it get worse?" She growled back, looking at me.

"Besides the fact he doesn't know Edward and I are her parents," Mum snarled. "He knocked her up! Jacob's the father of the baby my eight year old daughter is carrying!"

You could have heard a pin drop after Mum told them, Alice, Esme and Emmett, who had followed his wife downstairs, were statues, Rosalie was soon snarling and threating to do all sorts of things to Jacob and Mum was on the phone to Carlisle wanting him to come home as soon as possible.

At least Dad wasn't home yet.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I couldn't focus on my hunt.

My daughter was hiding something from me I knew it, maybe she had a boyfriend and didn't want me to know about him, maybe somebody hurt her, maybe…

Jasper gave me a dirty look - with all my emotions all over the place I was upsetting his hunt as well. "Sorry Jaz," I said. "My heart isn't in it today."

"I can feel that," Jasper replied. "Don't worry about it, I'll come back later to hunt, we just need to give Renesmee time to tell Bella what she needs to tell her."

I growled, I had a very bad feeling that what my daughter was telling her mother wasn't good.

After a couple of hours in the forest Jasper and I ran back home. As we walked into the house everything was tense, the first mind I heard was Rosalie's_, Oh good, Edward's home that dog is as good as dead_.

_As least I now know why we are going back to Forks_, that was Alice.

_Edward's going to make himself a wolf skin coat_, Emmett was grinning like an idiot.

_An interesting situation indeed_, was Carlisle looking at ultrasound of twin foetuses? _Although I don't think Edward will be too happy about this._

_I hope Edward doesn't hurt Jacob for this… he didn't know we are a part of her life_, Esme…

How was Jacob involved in what? Why is everyone thinking about Jacob all of a sudden? I didn't get anything from Bella as usual. Renesmee was curled up in Bella's arms and Bella was using her powers to protect our daughter's mind from me for some reason.

"What is going on with Jacob?" I asked, "When did he reappear and why and I killing him?"

"The stupid Mutt has been going to Renesmee's collage." Rosalie snarled.

"What?" I replied, if Jacob realized the Renesmee was my daughter he could hurt her getting revenge for Bella. "Does he know who she is?"

"No." Renesmee replied, "He doesn't yet."

"Well we'll send you to another collage, problem solved." Really, why was everyone thinking I was going to kill Jacob for knowing my daughter?

"The problem isn't solved, Edward." Bella sounded like she didn't know whose side she was on, "Jacob imprinted on her."

Please god no, "He WHAT!" I snarled, he's dead, that dog is dead, "Please tell me you're joking Bella!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Bella wailed back.

Emmett snorted, was there more this than I already heard? "There's more isn't there?" I groaned.

"Yes there is," Renesmee replied. "Daddy I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I was miserable.

The only reason I came back to La Push was because my imprint wished it, while she broke the news to her very overprotective family, because she didn't want them to attack me.

If I didn't hear from her by the end of the day I was going to go find her, no matter what she said, it had been two days since I heard from her.

I told my Dad and the pack everything of course and my Dad told Sue and Charlie, who by now knew about us wolves.

But without my Nessie here, my life was worse than it was when I was missing Bella, it didn't help that my brother-in-law, Paul, kept on poking fun at me about it. "Come on Jake, lighten up it's not our fault that you're too chicken to face your imprint's family."

I looked at the Jackass on my father's back porch, "It was her request, Paul," I snapped at him. "And if you don't shut up, I'm going to break your nose."

"I'm just saying you should have gone with her and saved us all this pain," Paul replied. "It's not like her family is a coven of vampires."

Just then a howl went up in the woods, Seth was on patrol. After the Cullen's left Sam felt that one wolf being on patrol at a time would be enough to protect the tribe, if we came across a fresh track a howl would go up and the pack would go and check it out. We weren't allowed to attack a vampire on our own unless they were a direct danger to our lives or innocent people. "You just had to jinx us didn't you?" I snapped at Paul, as we ran into the woods to phase.

By the time the Pack caught up to Seth, we knew why he had howled - Edward Cullen was poking around our boarders.

_Are we going to go after him?_ Leah asked me, _Because they broke the treaty after all_.

_What if Bella's with him?_ Seth shot back her, _How are we going to face Charlie knowing that we killed his daughter?_

_What do you want to do Jake?_ Embry asked me.

Since Sam was with Emily – who was in labour with their fourth child – I was in charge of the pack for today_. I think we should find out what the Bloodsucker wants_, I told them. _Then decide which path we want to take, I know they broke their treaty but Bella chose to be one of them, so it's not like she was changed against her will, so a long as they're not hurting humans and stay off our lands, they can be left alone_.

_If you didn't imprint you wouldn't have that opinion_, Paul growled.

_If they attacked Nessie or anyone of your families, I'd kill them a second_, I fired back at Paul. _But I don't want to start a war for all our sakes if I can help it… Look Seth and I will go talk with him and find out why he's back, wait until we get back before doing anything._

It took us some time to find the Bloodsucker, who greeted us by snarling at us from way up a tree, some where we couldn't get at him easily even if we wanted to kill him.

He didn't make any attempt to talk us other than the occasional growl or hiss when I thought of something he didn't like, he seemed angry at me, not Seth, but I didn't know what I'd done to make him mad at me.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I look down at the mutt and wished I could kill him, what father in my situation wouldn't? But I couldn't in my right mind because my daughter _was _telling the truth and this stupid dog _had_ imprinted on my daughter _and_ had no idea that _I_ was her father.

I know he wondered why I was here and why I wouldn't talk to him, but I couldn't think of anything nice to say to him. It was nice to know that he had finally accepted Bella's choice, but imprinting on our daughter was unacceptable, getting her pregnant was unthinkable and Jacob Black had somehow managed to do both.

Jacob of course, was still in the dark about who Renesmee really was, and most of his thoughts revolved around her – which aggravated me even more. How he missed her, how he wished he could be with her, how her baby was going… How he would protect her from bloodsuckers like me.

Poor Seth – I know he's getting the full force of Jacob's pain from being separated from Renesmee, and puts me in another dilemma. I don't have a problem with Seth or the rest of the wolf pack, but if I kill Jacob, Seth would be duty bound to kill me… but if I don't kill Jacob, his imprint with my daughter would lead him back to her.

So I was at a stalemate trying to decide what I was going to do with the pain in the ass that was Jacob Black, when Bella finally caught up with me.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

When I saw Bella for the first time as a vampire I was surprised, she didn't look that different from the Bella that I remembered. Yes her eyes were different, and she looked a lot paler, but she seemed to be the same girl I hung out with in La Push all those year ago. Part of me actually wondered if we could go back to those days before my misguided feelings broke up what was a great friendship.

But Bella didn't look that happy to see me, in fact she hissed at me… which caught me off guard, I know I missed her wedding but that was nearly nine years ago… _Sorry I missed your wedding Bella_, I thought at her, hoping Edward would translate for her. _I was an immature idiot… I should have respected your feelings_.

When Edward didn't say anything, I realised that to break the tension, I had to phase back to human. So I told Seth to keep an eye on the pair while I went behind a tree and phased back to my human form.

When I walked back out I found that Bella hadn't moved and Edward had climbed down from the tree, "So," I said to them. "What brings you back to Forks? Because, if you haven't forgotten, everyone who isn't in the know think's you're dead."

"We are well aware of our status in this town Jacob," Edward snarled back at me. "And if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here."

Huh? Why would the Bloodsucker be blaming me for him being back in town? And why was he angry with me? It's not like I did anything or took anything away from him or his family…

"That's where you're wrong, Jacob." Edward snapped at me. Damn Bloodsucker must be reading my mind.

"Well would you mind enlightening me in how I screwed up again?" I snapped back. Was the Bloodsucker looking for a fight? "Because I've had nothing to do with you Cullen's for years now."

"Are you saying you don't honestly know, Jacob?" Bella replied, sounding shocked.

"Of course he doesn't," Edward said, before I could reply. "Renesmee didn't tell him about us, and that is the only reason why I didn't kill him on sight."

Renesmee? Who the hell was Renesmee? I've never met a Renesmee Cullen, was she a new member of the Cullen coven?

"Renesmee is our daughter," Edward answered, after reading my thoughts again. "Bella gave 'birth' to her while she was still human."

Bella was a mother? I tried to remember if I met any eight year old girls… "And her real father is?" I asked Edward, knowing that they would have had to of used donor sperm, because vampires can't have children.

"Just because female vampires cannot have children," Bella answered. "Doesn't mean male vampires are incapable of impregnating a human woman with a child, Edward and I found that out the hard way."

"Renesmee is half human," Edward added. "And while she is only eight years old, she looks and thinks more like an eighteen year old, the vampire in her made her grow up faster than a normal human child."

That was when Seth started snorting, and I wished I was in wolf form to know what was so funny. What Bella and Edward had just said was worrying, if the male vampires could have children with human women that even we wolves couldn't detect… Because the only bloodsuckers I've knowingly come across in the past nine years were the normal variety. But the way Edward and Bella were talking about their daughter was as if I not only knew her, but knew her quite well.

"I see Seth has figured out what's going on." Edward said in response. "Are you still having trouble Jacob?"

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Did Bella ever tell you my real last name?" Edward answered. "The name I had before I changed it to Cullen, because Renesmee changed her name to apply for collage."

I was starting to get a bad feeling… The only reason why Edward and Bella would be this mad with me was if I had done something to their daughter, like get her knocked up or something… Oh god, no wonder Nessie wouldn't let me meet her parents Edward would have killed me outright if he knew I was having a very adult relationship with his eight year old daughter. But now it was worse, she is pregnant because of me… I can't believe I imprinted on and fallen in love with Bella's daughter. Fate must have made me a sucker for punishment.

"Now that you know Jacob, I don't want to see, hear or smell you anywhere near my daughter again," Edward snarled at me. "Because if you do come near her again, I will kill you."

"Well you're going to have to kill me," I replied. "Because I imprinted on your daughter, do you have any idea how much pain I've been going through because she is not with me? I only reason why I'm still in La Push and not banging down your door is because she didn't want me to get hurt by you when you found out that we were together."

That was when I heard Nessie coming up behind her parents, "Daddy don't hurt him, it's not his fault." She begged her father, who looked as if he was about to tear my throat out.

Nessie moved between me and her father, "Jake loves me and I love Jake," she said. "Why do you have trouble accepting that?"

"Jake and I had relationship before you were born Renesmee," Bella answered. "But because of your father that relationship didn't go anywhere, and while it's obvious Jake had no idea who you were when you first met, he does now and we are afraid that he's going to hurt you."

"I would never hurt your daughter, Bella." I replied, "I'd sooner cut my heart out with a blunt spoon."

"Why don't you then?" Edward muttered, earning a glare from Bella and Nessie. "What? Am I the only one that thinks that Renesmee is too young for this sort of relationship?" He looked at me, "While there is nothing I can do about Renesmee's pregnancy I am going to ask you to wait until Renesmee is at least sixteen human years old before, you continue your relationship with her."

"What! Dad no, you can't do this!" Nessie yelled in response to her father's request. I agreed with her, if Edward wanted to slow down our relationship he should have done it before there was a baby in the picture. "I will stay in La Push with Jake if you try!"

"Edward you're not going to win this argument," Bella put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "We will lose Renesmee if we do."

"I still don't like it." Edward replied.

"You don't have to like it," Bella responded, as she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek. Before I met Nessie, the gesture would have made me want to kill Edward, but now I just wanted them to get a room. "You just have to live with it."

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around Nessie. Edward growled softly as she nuzzled in my chest, but I didn't care. At least my future father in law wasn't going to kill me now.

Edward hissed at me. _Well if you don't like what I'm thinking you should stay out of my head_, I thought at him. _Besides I could think of things you really don't want to see._

"I'd rather you didn't," Edward replied, as he turned to leave. "Renesmee we are going home." He threw me a dirty look as he put an arm around Bella, "You can bring the mutt if you wish, but keep him out of my way or I might change mind about killing him, and I don't speak for the rest of the family, if they have issues with Jacob you are going to be the one that sorts them out."

**8888888888**

"So you're only eight years old?" I asked Nessie after her parents left us alone. Seth was still laughing somewhere in the background.

She nodded. "With and eighteen year old body and a maturity of someone much older," she added, before I could freak out. "I'm not a child, Jacob, no matter what my family thinks, why do you think I wanted to get away from them for a while?"

"You wanted to prove you could look after yourself," I replied. "Without the mind reader looking over your shoulder all the time."

"Even though dad's not going to leave me alone for the next ten years, thanks to you." She sighed, as I heard a soft hiss ahead of us. Looks like Edward and Bella hadn't gone that far ahead of us after all.

"Do you have any regrets?" I asked her. "About you know."

"No," Nessie replied, as I heard a snarl ahead of us. "You didn't do anything with me that I didn't wish to do with you myself, besides, I don't think you would ever hurt me deliberately, Jacob."

I smiled and hugged her closer, "You got that right, Ness." I replied.

"Jake?" Nessie said, as she looked up at me.

"What is it, Ness?"

"We are having twins." She said, smiling.

"You mean we are having two?" I said, as I placed my hand on her belly.

"Yes we are."

I kissed Nessie on the lips, then got down on my knees lifted her shirt and kissed her belly twice, then I stood up and swept her off her feet and started walking toward her family home with Nessie giggling and her Father growling the whole way.

* * *

_**6 months later…**_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I watch my beautiful wife and children and as they play together on the beach with Leah and Embry as Nessie's parents, Charlie, Sue and Billy look on.

I took a while for the all the Cullen's to accept me as part of their family, although the psychopath blonde that call's herself Rosalie, only put's up with me because of Nessie. I rebuilt my friendship with Bella and once Edward calmed down we got on well enough that I considered him a friend too, something I never thought I would do.

The Cullen's decided to tell Charlie the truth about what they were, after they realized that there was no point in keeping it a secret from him, knowing at he would find out one way or another with Nessie being my mate. He went ballistic at Edward for taking his daughter and grand-daughter away from him and then threatened to arrest me for 'raping' his grand-daughter, even though he knew there was no way in hell he was going to get those charges to stick.

Nessie's pregnancy lasted two and a half months, longer than her mother's pregnancy but still far shorter than a normal human one, at least she gave birth in the normal human way much to my and her family's relief. She gave birth to a little boy, William Masen Black, and girl, Sarah Elizabeth Black.

When I introduced the twins to the pack I got the shock of my life when Leah imprinted on Will and Embry imprinted on Sarah, Edward didn't help things much by saying: "Now you know how I feel." But I knew the bloodsucker was as disturbed as I was. Nessie nearly ripped Leah and Embry's heads off when she found out.

About a month after the twins were born Nessie and I got married, we only wanted a small one, but the little pixie Vamp got hold of the wedding plans and made it a larger affair. We didn't really go on honeymoon due to the fact the twins were gowning so fast.

We didn't know if they had inherited any of my wolf traits yet, but some of their vampire traits were already coming out, Sarah was a shield, like her grand-mother Bella, we knew that from the moment she was born, but we didn't know the Will had inherited more from his vampire grand-father than his human green eyes, until said grandfather said that he was reading his own thoughts in Will's mind.

Now we had to think clean thoughts around the kids… Not an easy thing to do, I don't think Emmett has been smacked on his head so much in his life time or death time or whatever… At least he's blonde has something else to do when I'm around.

My wife looks up and smiles at me, I smile back… I love her so much, I can't imagine life without her. She has made me see that not all vampires are evil and my life whole. I can't wait to see our children grow up and make their mark on the world.

I laugh out loud as I run down the beach to join my family.

**The End**.

**Extra Notes:** Feel free to review


End file.
